


Sid Anansi lights up

by Atalante



Category: Aces in Space - Fandom
Genre: Dogfight - Freeform, F/F, RPG, Short, Space Opera, TTRPG, Twitter, pew pew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 03:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20789999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalante/pseuds/Atalante
Summary: Twitter Short Fiction by Tobias @jediwordtrickhttps://twitter.com/JediWordTrick/status/1177247825228419073





	Sid Anansi lights up

Sid closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. She thinks about last night, the smell of sweat, her lover’s skin slick under her hand, throttle open to the max, finding all the right buttons. Everything lights up. Ignition.  
“Oh yeah,” comes the whisper of Sœur’s voice in her ear, “this is it...”  
“This is it!” comes Sœur’s voice over comm, and Sid is back in the cockpit. “HOTAS, bros, here they come.” And they do. Six bandits drop out of the highway, a transport in tow. Prey.  
A feral grin splits Sid’s face. She plugs in her thumbdrive and “Frak the fraksters” by Mink Oil blasts through her helmet. Oh yeah…  
She opens a direct channel. “Watch this, babe,” she rasps into the mic.   
“What, hey! Stick to the play, dammit!” Sœur shouts back, but Sid has already pulled far ahead, engine flame sun bright in the void of space. Her mind gains razor focus, zeroing in on the bandit queen. Black Widow shakes like crazy under the acceleration, as eager as she to get into battle.  
They gotta see her by now, so she shows her teeth, bares everything the Widow has on offer. The bandit queen and one of their Wingpals veer off towards her.   
Oh, yeah. This is it…  
She takes a deep breath, takes in the smell of sweat. The textured material of her flightstick is slick in her hands. She opens up the throttle to the max.   
The lead bandit is close now, so close. One more second. There! She finds all the right buttons. Rock one. Everything lights up. Tracer fire draws a line between the Widow and the bandit queen, and their tin can vanishes in a cloud of gas, flame and debris. Sid screams for the sheer joy of it.  
The shaking of the widow changes, and she rips the stick back and to the left. Fuck.   
Just a glancing hit, minor damage, but damn, that was close boots. Gotta get in behind.  
She veers wildly left and right, tracers spitting past her into nothingness. Fuck, they’re persistant.  
“Need me to pull you out of the fire?”  
Sid can’t help but detect a hint of sarkasm in SœurDoleur’s voice. Shit. That means trouble later. Sid hates trouble with Sœur. But she loves what comes after.  
“Nah, I got this,” she grins. “Watch this.”  
She kills the throttle, yanks the stick around, then opens up again and lights up the afterburners. 9G stomp down on her body like an industrial press and her vision goes white.  
“You always pull shit like that.” Sœur plants a kiss on her lips as the lie in her cot, naked, snuggled up. Even through the afterglow whisper, Sid can detect annoyance in that voice.“Why do you always pull shit like that? You know you don’t have to impress me...”  
Consciousness rushes back with a musical ping in her ‘phones. Lock On. Oh yeah! Rock two. Six Mosquito Mk. 3 missiles streak from their tubes and the bandit, who has not even had time to start their evasive maneuver, vaporizes in a series of detonations.  
Then the others are there for the mop-up. “Fuck,” comes LowFi’s voice over comm, “that was lit up.”  
“Stow that shit and let’s finish this” snaps Sœur in reply. Fuck. She seems really angry. Maybe that was a bit much, thinks Sid, adrenaline still ripping through her system.  
“You’re going to pay for this,” Sœur comms over private channel. But there is a hint of relief and a bit of a smile in her voice. Sid is already thinking about tonight, after the bar. Throttle all the way up. Finding all the right buttons.


End file.
